


like sunlight thru the white curtain

by ribaru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, they are in luv, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribaru/pseuds/ribaru
Summary: Home is where you feel open and free, and despite everything, safe and sound. Home is where you let down your guard and let yourself kiss and be kissed without interruption.With Johnny, Taeil is home.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	like sunlight thru the white curtain

**Author's Note:**

> there's some food mention at the very end!
> 
> songs i thought about while writing:  
> dear dream - nct dream  
> rest - baek yerin  
> make your day - nct 127  
> about now - day 6 (more for the gentleness of the song, not the lyrics bcs gosh, those are sad)

Johnny doesn't look up when he hears someone shuffle into the living room, nor does he look up when he hears that someone flop onto the couch. But he does pick up the notes he had laid out on the couch cushion beside him, compiling them into a quick neat stack before tossing them onto the coffee table. He reviews the section he was reading to make sure he could say something during the class discussion tomorrow, when that someone crawls across the couch towards him.

"Are you busy now?" His someone whispers from one couch cushion away. "I can wait," he says a little louder, committing to his proclaimed patience, and Johnny smiles. After moving in together, sharing a bed, and even the bathroom when they're rushing in the morning, they'll still ask one another before interrupting their solo time. Even if they weren't both busy grad students, the gesture reminds Johnny how nice it is to be with someone who cared about him. 

"l..." He lets himself finish the paragraph on the integrity of laws. "I am...", he highlights one last phrase before he caps the pen and closes his textbook, letting it rest on his lap. "I'm free!" Johnny exclaims, breaking the silence that had fallen around him during his study session. He leans back, sinking into the couch's plush cushion as he lets his eyes flutter shut. His someone hums happily, plucking the highlighter pen from Johnny's hand and bringing it and the textbook over to the coffee table at well.

"You were in studying mode since I got home, babe." He tucks himself into Johnny's side, fitting in like he was always meant to — Johnny thinks it's destiny. "That was at six in the afternoon."

Johnny remembers the door opening and a press of lips to his temple while he was deep in his ethics readings. He had his headphones on at that time, and it was sunset.

Now, the only light in the living room was coming from the floor lamp that he and Taeil bought from the furniture store specifically because it would be perfect for when Johnny was studying on the couch. Thinking about it, he doesn't even remember switching it on. Johnny's eyes blink open, and he raises his head from the couch to see Taeil looking at him (or maybe at his lips, not that that means anything to Johnny's ego).

"Did you turn the lamp on for me?" He asks though Taeil is already nodding with a fond grin. Johnny lets his arm fall from the backrest of the couch to rest around Taeil instead.

"Yeah, I did; you were so immersed in your work that you only sighed in relief then kept on reading." Taeil snickers at the memory. Johnny whines, dropping his head and nuzzling his face into the crook of the Taeil's neck.

"Thank you... I'm sorry I was so focused that I didn't even thank you, or kiss you to say welcome home like house-boyfriends are supposed to do for their hardworking museum researcher boyfriends." Johnny presses an apology kiss to where he can reach, which just so happened to be where Taeil's neck was most sensitive.

His boyfriend gasps in shock, then hits Johnny's chest halfheartedly. “Hey! I'm the touch starved and yearning one tonight, not you!"

Johnny picks his head up to have their nonsensical argument properly. "Can't both of us be touch starved and yearning for their lover's attention?"

"No, only one at a time. If it were both of us, we'd never get anything done." Taeil shakes his head with a frown, resigned to the facts.

"But if both of us are yearning, then we could satisfy both our cravings at the same time, and then we'll both be more productive since we won't be making out for an hour every night."

Taeil lifts a single brow. "You're tired of our nightly make-out sessions?"

" ... May I retract my last statement?"

"Yes."

“Good, thank you. I love kissing you until my lips feel tingly. It's good for our health, probably." Johnny swoops in and kisses Taeil hard and fast and enthusiastically, so that their lips make a  _ chu _ sound when they separate again. "Our lips are all pink and flushed now! We have excellent blood flow."

Taeil's serious expression cracks, and he finally succumbs to the laughter he had been trying to hide (he's terrible at concealing his joy, but Johnny would never tell him that.) The apples of his cheeks are full and too tantalizing to resist, and Johnny finds himself easing Taeil down to lay on the couch as he peppers his face with more and more noisy kisses.

It takes strength on Taeil's part to regain Johnny's attention, first by steadying his movements, then to push Johnny up and away at his shoulders; his lips are still pursed as he opens his eyes and focuses on Taeil beneath him. His long hair is messy and loose from the ponytail, and though Taeil's hair is shorter he can't imagine he looks much better with his red cheeks and the spots of shine from the wet kisses — the smooches, if you will.

"Hi," Taeil whispers after their breathing settles down.

"Hi," Johnny echoes. "Welcome home." A familiar rush of emotion floods Taeil's heart and circulates throughout the rest of him. He really had missed Johnny, even if they were in the same place. Sure, their home was their apartment with piles of art history and philosophy books and their king-size bed made out of the fancy gel material because Taeil had just secured his research position and they could afford it.

Home is where you feel open and free, and despite everything, safe and sound. Home is where you let down your guard and let yourself kiss and be kissed without interruption.

With Johnny, Taeil is home.

He relaxes his arms and lets Johnny slowly fall on top of him. They both sigh in content as their bodies once again fit like puzzle pieces destined to be together. Taeil could fall asleep like this; he's almost sure they've done it before.

Then Johnny's stomach growls so much that even Taeil feels it, and their comfortable silence is broken for the third time.

"That's what I was going to ask you earlier!" Taeil gasps. "We have no food in the house right now. Are you hungry? I'm hungry, and I want burgers."

Johnny groans. "I could die for a burger, or anything, really. Is In-N-Out still open?" He pushes himself up and off the couch, then helps Taeil sit up.

"In-N-Out doesn't close 'til late, for all the drunk kids leaving the clubs. Go put on pants!"

"I'm putting on my sweatpants with the pockets that make my butt look good," Johnny says with excitement. "All for you, baby!" He blows a kiss to Taeil before he disappears into the bedroom.

(Taeil squeezes Johnny's ass as they walk into the burger joint, and gets a strange look from the pair of grandparents in the booth by the door. In his defense, Johnny has a cute ass.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1) johnny can u read my ethics readings for me lol  
> 2) oh to be in love and be loved by moon taeil.....  
> 3) thank u for reading! i didn't realize how short this was :( it's been a really long time since i've written something so i'm rusty lol


End file.
